


Fluffy Marco x Reader x Alex HCs!

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Vikings Cast [1]
Category: Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff fluff and more fluff, its just all sweetness of our boys, sweet boys caring for reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: This a gift to the lovely @tephi101 who asked me to make her a Alex x Reader x Marco moodboard and some headcanons. I know you’re going through a lot right now love, but it will get better. And hopefully this brightens your day a little darling. I had so much fun writing this, I don’t write Alex or Marco often so hopefully this came out well!





	Fluffy Marco x Reader x Alex HCs!

Pet names are incredibly common between the three of you.

  
You and Alex come up with ridiculous ones like “my pumpkin cupcake” or “bubble butt” that are meant as jokes and such. Marco can’t help but roll his eyes as he laughs, questioning how he ended up with you two.

  
Alex and Marco both commonly call you (my) love, (my) darling, sweetheart, (my) princess, baby girl, babe, baby, kitten. It’s common to hear them call you these in both Danish and English.

  
Both of them don’t really have a problem telling you they love you. They care about you a lot so after some time, it’s easy for them to say it.

  
They always want to make you feel special, especially when you start gong through a rough time or aren’t feeling great about yourself. They hate seeing you down and not feeling well.

  
Alex always makes you feel special through his photography. When you see the pictures he takes, you’re able to, for at least a moment or two, see yourself through his eyes.

  
When he notices you’re having a hard time or aren’t feeling great, he’ll snap more photos of you, always candids. He gathers his favorites of the new photos and takes some of his favorites that he’s taken in the past and makes them into a little file on your phone or laptop when you’re not paying attention, so that you always have the photos.

  
He’ll tug you into his lap and go through all of his favorites of you, telling you why they’re his favorite. Some are just of you, some have Marco and/or Alex in them, but you’re always the focus.

  
Alex will tell you how much he loves you after he shows you all the photos, kissing you sweetly, his lips slanting over yours as he pulls you closer. The two of you will cuddle until Marco comes home.

  
Marco will take you out for the day when he wants to make you feel special, just the two of you. No friends or family, Alex is off shooting or playing video games. So you’re alone with Marco, which is something special because it doesn’t happen often.

The two of you will walk around your favorite spots, going to your favorite cafe or restaurant. His arm is always around you or his hand is in yours.

  
He lets you chose whatever you do for the day, whether that’s going to a museum or shopping or going back to your shared place with Alex to cuddle and eat junk food. He lets you have the control and have everything be about you.

  
Both of them will let you wear their clothing, they honestly love to see you wear their clothes. They find it adorable and sexy.

  
Big cuddle piles on the couch or the bed, the focus to just make you feel better and special. Alex will make popcorn and Marco will make his mom’s hot chocolate while you curl up wearing Alex’s sweatshirt and an old pair of Marco’s sweatpants.

  
At some point you’re giggling as Alex and Marco attack you with scattered kisses across you face, neck, arms, really just any piece of skin they can reach. They love to see how you brighten up and begin to return to their normal love.

  
Your boys just make sure that the focus is always on you and that you know you’re loved by the both of them. They love you more than life itself and want you to know it.

  
“We love you princess, don’t forget that okay? We can do whatever you want tonight kitten, and every night till you’re back to feeling better and being our girl.”

  
“We love you, you’re the greatest thing Marco and I have love. Knowing us, we’d be lost without you baby girl, we wouldn’t even be able to find the fridge without you.”


End file.
